


Look into my eyes (and see the sky stretched at your fingertips)

by allthe_subtext



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, This is a short little ting, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthe_subtext/pseuds/allthe_subtext
Summary: Our Brooklyn boys have their first kiss on a rooftop, one lazy afternoon.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Look into my eyes (and see the sky stretched at your fingertips)

The first time Steve attempted a self-portrait, he had to ask Bucky what shade of blue his eyes were. After all, colorblindness was an ugly checkmark on his long list of defects. 

So Steve asked Bucky one clear afternoon, and he laughed and pulled Steve onto the roof.

He lit a cigarette and Steve watched as the smoke curled lazily upwards. Bucky gestured at the sky, hemmed by Brooklyn and darkened by wispy clouds. 

“It’s the sky,” muttered Steve dumbly.

Bucky shook his head sagely, gripped by exhaustion fuelled wisdom. And maybe he was just a  _ tiny _ bit drunk, because he responded, “It’s the color of your eyes,” and then kissed him.

Steve’s eyes, light blue and endless, widened, before fluttering shut.

He kissed him back.


End file.
